Crumbelina's Cafe
by VickyT36
Summary: Crumbelina wants to open up her own cafe, in Sugar Rush, but when she's low on money she takes on a job to reach her goal and fulfill her dream. (I adopted this story from Smokescreen2814)
1. Crumbelina's Dream

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic, this story was originally Smokescreen2814, but he let me have it, hope u like it, Smokes, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Crumbelina's Dream**

In the game of Sugar Rush, Crumbelina Di Caramello was at her house preparing herself a mocha latte. "And to top it off, whipped cream and chocolate drizzle." she said, and she squirted on the whipped cream, and drizzled on the chocolate.

"A work of art." said Crumbelina, looking back at it. As she sat down enjoying her drink, she began to think. She was really good at preparing drinks, and she was good at cooking.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She got up from her spot, and answered it. It was Vanellope, Jubileena, and Gloyd. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" asked Crumbelina.

"We were just driving around here, and we thought we'd stop by." said Vanellope. "Well, that's nice, come on in." said Crumbelina. "(Sniffs), are you making mocha lattes?" asked Jubileena as she walked in.

"Yeah, there's still some leftover. Would you guys like one?" she offered. "Sure." said Gloyd. Crumbelina told the others to make themselves comfortable in her living room while she went to her kitchen to whip up three more lattes.

After she made and put whipped cream on them, she topped them off with each of her friends favorite toppings. Vanellope's had rainbow sprinkles, Jubileena's had cherry drizzle, and Gloyd's had pumpkin spice.

She came into the living room, with the drinks on a tray, and handed them out. "Thanks, Crumbs." said Vanellope, taking hers. They all sat around drinking and talking.

"You know Crumbelina you're really good at making lattes." Jubileena pointed out. "Oh, you're just saying that." said Crumbelina. "Really, these are delicious, and so are your hot chocolates and cappuccinos. I mean you could sell these things." said Gloyd.

"Well, to be honest I always dreamed of having my own place to sell my drinks and snacks, I would've called it Crumbelina's Cafe." said Crumbelina.

"Why don't you open up your own cafe?" asked Jubileena. "Well, it's just a dream." said Crumbelina. "You have to work hard if you want a dream to come true." said Vanellope.

Crumbelina thought for a minute, until she had something to say. "Well, I've decided to make my dream come true, I'll open up my own cafe." said Crumbelina.

"Good for you." cheered Vanellope. "Way to go, Crumbs." said Gloyd, hitting the air. "That's awesome." said Jubileena. So it was decided Crumbelina was going to make her dream come true, and open up her own cafe in Sugar Rush.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment.**


	2. Taking a Job

**Chapter 2: Taking a Job  
**

After they all left, Crumbelina went into her room, and counted her money. "Let's see, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35. Only $35 in gold coins, that's no where near enough." she said.

She went to Vanellope's castle to discuss her dilemma. "Okay, so I have $35 in gold coins, how much more would I need to get my cafe?" she asked.

"Let's see the building, plus furniture and decorations, plus equipment, subtract 35 from that, and you would need $425." said Vanellope, showing Crumbelina the number on her chocolate calculator.

"What! I'd have to win like 50 races to get that much money. What am I gonna do?" asked Crumbelina, slumping into a chair. "Hey, don't get discouraged. Ralph always says Tapper gives good advice. Why don't you go ask him." said Vanellope.

"Okay, see you later." said Crumbelina, leaving the castle. She jumped into her Tirra-Missle, and drove out of Sugar Rush. She walked into Tappers, and sat down at the counter.

"Well hello, there. Why you're one of those little racers from Sugar Rush." said Tapper, cleaning the mug. "Yeah, I'm Crumbelina Di Caramello." said Crumbelina. "Tapper, so what can I get ya?" he asked.

"A small root beer, please." said Crumbelina. "Comin' right up." he said. As he fixed her root beet, Crumbelina kept thinking about how she was going to get $425. "There you are, sweetheart. Why the long face?" said Tapper.

"I want to open up my own cafe in Sugar Rush, but I don't have enough money for it." explained Crumbelina."Well how much you got, and how much you need?" asked Tapper.

"I have $35 and I need $425." said Crumbelina. "Oh, that's a lot. Tell you want I've been looking for an assistant." said Tapper. "You have?" asked Crumbelina. "Yeah, 7 days a week after closing time, $5 an hour, you wouldn't be interested would you?" asked Tapper.

"Would you pay me in gold coins?" asked Crumbelina. "Sure." said Tapper. "When can I start?" asked Crumbelina. "Tomorrow, after your roster race." said Tapper. "Oh, thank you. Tapper, you won't regret it, bye." said Crumbelina, leaving the game.

"(Chuckles), kids." said Tapper, and he went back to serving root beers.

**That's chapter 2, please comment and review**


	3. First Day of Work

**Chapter 3: First Day of Work**

The next day after the arcade had closed, the Sugar Rush Racers had just finished their random roster race. After all the racers pulled up, they all started chatting. When Crumbelina drove up, she took off her helmet, and went to say goodbye to the other racers.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." she said. "Where are you going?" asked Gloyd. "I took a job at Tappers." said Crumbelina. "Crumbs, what do you need a job for?" asked Snowanna.

"To get money for my new cafe." Crumbelina answered. "What cafe?" asked Candlehead. "The cafe I'm going to open once I have enough money. Bye." said Crumbelina, driving off.

When she arrived at Tappers she saw Tapper behind the counter wiping it down. "I'm here." she said. "Well there you are, ready for your first day?" he asked. "Yep." said Crumbelina confidently.

"Great, well here's your apron, now your job is to serve root beer and root bear floats, and clean up. You think you can do that?" asked Tapper. "I can." said Crumbelina. "Well here comes the crowd." said Tapper, referring to the crowd of video game characters coming in.

"Hello, welcome to Tapper's what can I get you?" asked Crumbelina to Ryu and Ken. "Two root beers." said Ken. "Coming right up." said Crumbelina. A few seconds later she came over with two mugs of root beer.

"Hey thanks, here's a tip." said Ken, tossing her three gold coins. "Thank you." said Cumbelina, catching them. For hours Crumbelina worked hard by cleaning and serving beverages.

"All right, Crumbelina that's enough for today, you can go on home now." said Tapper. "I'm okay Tapper, I don't mind staying." said Crumbelina, but her yawning and tired looking eyes said otherwise.

"You've worked hard enough tonight, go on home and get some sleep, and be ready tomorrow." said Tapper. So Crumbelina took off her apron, and drove back to Sugar Rush.

When she finally got home, she realized all the other racers were fast asleep. It very well past her bedtime, so when she reached her house, and her bedroom, she just collapsed on her bed.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment, and no flames.**


	4. A Tough Day

**Chapter 4: A Tough Day  
**

The next day when Crumbelina arrived at Tappers to work, she ran into a bit a situation. Apparently Mario and Luigi were in an argument. "Crumbelina, could you go over there, and break that up before it turns ugly?" asked Tapper.

"Uh...okay." said Crumbelina, putting down the rag she was cleaning with. She slowly walked up to the fighting brothers. "Um, excuse me?" she asked. "WHAT?" they both yelled.

"I uh need you to stop fighting, you're causing a scene." Crumbelina reasoned. "Fine." they both said, sitting down, but it was clear they were still angry with each other.

Crumbelina walked away with a feeling of relief, hopefully there wouldn't be anymore fights. But she thought wrong, since it was summer time lots of gamers had bee playing the games, and apparently it's been making the characters very stressed and tense.

"Please, Ryu, Ken you need to stop this." said Crumbelina, as she tried hold Ken back from punching Ryu. "You just stay out of this kid, it might get ugly." said Ken, tossing her to the side.

And when he did the two started fighting. "Hey, hey, hey, this is a root beer bar, not a wrestling arena, take this outside." said Tapper angrily. The two grumbled angrily, and then left the game.

"Are you all right, dear?" asked Tapper, helping Crumbelina up. "Fine, I should've known Street Fighters would pull something like that." she said. "Don't worry, I'll handle the violent fights, you can just handle the small ones." said Tapper.

"Good to know." said Crumbelina.

**That's chapter 4, please review and comment no flames**


	5. The Big Spill

**Chapter 5: The Big Spill **

"100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 145." said Crumbelina, as she counted the gold coins. She had been working at Tapper's for a week, and she wasn't even close to the amount of money she needed to open up her cafe.

"Great, just $300 more dollars." she said. It had become hard working there, she had to break up fights, attend to like 5 customers at time, and work with characters who were either smelly, or rude, or just plain obnoxious.

Then there was a knock at her door. She got up from her seat, and answered it. It was Vanellope. "Hey, Crumbs, just wanted to come see how you're doing." she said. "Oh, I'm fine, come on in." said Crumbelina, inviting her in.

"We've barely seen you." said Vanellope. "Sorry, I haven't been around much, the job keeps me pretty busy." said Crumbelina. "How's it going, getting close your goal?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm $300 short, and this job's wearing me out." said Crumbelina. "You know, Crumbs. If you're getting tired, you could just stop." said Vanellope. "No way, I need the money to open my cafe, and I'm determined to get it." said Crumbelina.

"Well just try not to overwork yourself." said Vanellope. "Don't worry, oh look at the time, I better get to Tappers, see you later." said Crumbelina hurrying out the door.

She quickly got into her kart, and drove off to Tappers. When she got there, she saw that the place was completely packed. "Crumbelina, there you are. You've come just in time, it's Pac-Man's birthday, and he's invited lots of guests, and they're really thirsty." said Tapper.

"Well, I guess I better get to work." said Crumbelina, putting on her apron. She quickly got to work serving small snacks, filling mugs, and breaking and settling arguments.

Finally it was time to pour Pac-Man a giant mug of rambling root beer. "Bring it on out, Crumbelina." said Tapper. Crumbelina rolled a kart that had a giant barrel full of root beer in it.

"This thing sure is heavy." she said, as she struggled to push it. "Careful, Crumbelina, there's some puddles on the floor." warned Tapper. But unfortunately, Crumbelina slipped in one, and fell.

She grabbed the handle of the kart to stop herself, but the kart fell down with her. The barrel tumbled down from the kart, and broke, and root beer flooded the whole game.

"What a mess." said Clyde. "This is one very big spill." said Zangeif.

**That's chapter 5, please review and nice comments**


	6. Back to Work

**Chapter 6: Back to Work  
**

Crumbelina looked up, and saw the whole game was flooded with root beer, and some of the patrons were soaked. Her faced burned as everyone stared at her. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, and she quickly ran out of the game, and back to her own.

When she got back to Sugar Rush, she drove all the way back to her house, and when she got there, she slammed the door, rushed to her room, and landed on her bed and started crying.

"How could I be such a klutz? Tapper would never let me back in there, let alone work there, I'll never get my cafe." she cried. Meanwhile, Tapper had come to Sugar Rush to find Crumbelina.

He saw the other racers talking by the Candy Cane Forest, and went over to see if they knew where she was. "Excuse me." he said. "Oh, hi Tapper what are you doing here?" asked Candlehead.

"I'm looking for Crumbelina." he said. "We saw her driving to her house, she looked really sad, did something happen?" asked Vanellope. "There was a little accident at the restaurant, and I just wanted to see if she was okay." said Tapper.

"Well her house is about 20 minutes that way." said Rancis, pointing to a path leading away from the Candy Cane Forest. "Thank you." said Tapper, and he made his way to Crumbelina's house.

When he got there, he knocked on her door. He heard footsteps slowly coming to the door, and it opened, to reveal Crumbelina with puffy red eyes, and sniffling.

"Hey, Crumbelina." he said. "Hi, so did you come all the way here to fire me?" asked Crumbelina. "No, I came to see if you were okay." said Tapper. "What?" she asked.

"Crumbelina, I'm not mad. You made a little mistake, it happens. I remember when I first got plugged in, I had some trouble keeping up with everything." said Tapper.

"Really?" she asked. "Yes, everyone makes mistakes. So don't be so upset." said Tapper, handing her a handkerchief. She wiped her eyes, and blew her nose, handed it back to him, and smiled a little.

"So, can I expect you back at work tomorrow?" asked Tapper. "I'll be there." said Crumbelina.

**That's chapter 6, please review and comment.**


	7. Grand Opening

**Chapter 7: Grand Opening  
**

Weeks passed, and Crumbelina gave her all working at Tappers. She worked hard to get a full pay, and she even earned some tips from being a good waitress. Then one night when she got home from work, she counted her money.

"445, 450, 455, 460, 465, 470, 475, 480, 485, 490, 495, 500, 505, 510, 515, 520. Yes I've got enough money." she said happily. She ran to Vanellope's castle, and presented her with the money.

"Hmm, congrats Crumbs you've earned yourself enough money for your cafe, let's get started." said Vanellope grabbing a chocolate clipboard and pen. The two left the castle, and looked for a place to put the new cafe.

"I think this should be the perfect spot. Near the citizens homes." said Crumbelina. "All right, then, and now we can go see about getting it built." said Vanellope.

The next day all the racers plus Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun worked together on building the building. Ralph helped with carrying the heavy stuff, Calhoun helped cut the chocolate wood with her plasma gun.

Felix of course helped with the hammering, and fixing parts if they got broken. The kids drilled, hammered, measured, and worked together to build it. After the place was built there was the matter of furniture.

Vanellope sent out an order for furniture, and some of the candy citizens came the next day with a truck full of it. Chocolate tables, chairs made out of pretzel sticks and marshmallows, booths made of taffy, and all the other stuff was made of candy.

After everything in the cafe was set up, the food was delivered, menus were made, and Crumbelina hired some candy citizens for employees, Crumbelina was ready to open up the place.

All the racers, citizens, the big three, and Tapper stood in the stands as Crumbelina stood in front of everyone, holding a giant pair of scissors. "Everyone, thank you for coming here today to opening of Crumbelina's Cafe. I also want to thank you all for helping me build this place, but most of all I'd like to thank Tapper, for helping get this place. So without further ado, I declare this cafe open." said Crumbelina, cutting the ribbon with the scissors.

Everyone cheered. And went inside, everyone took a seat at tables and booths, and Crumbelina served them drinks and small snacks. "This place is great, Crumbelina." said Tapper.

"Thanks, Tapper." said Crumbelina. "You know, you may just give me a run for my money." he said. "I'll try not to." said Crumbelina. "Hey, Crumbs, can I get a re-fill of chocolate milk here?" asked Swizzle.

"Be right there." said Crumbelina, grabbing a pitcher of milk. "Well, duty calls." she says, and walked off.

**The End, please review  
**


End file.
